Hair Emergency
by hermionemellark
Summary: 8th grade graduation is coming up... and Blaine's Hair hates him. Good thing his best friend Kurt is there to fix it! AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hair emergency

Blaine

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice but my hair... No amount of product would fix it today. I sighed and resigned to letting it run curly for the "big night." I mean it's 8th grade graduation. Nobody cares. It's just an excuse for the girls to dress up for their boyfriends. Not that that really mattered for me. I wasn't excited to see my girlfriend in a dress. I dont play for their team if you catch my drift. I tried to comb my hair until it hit me: Kurt. He would no how to fix it! I told my mom I would meet her at graduation and walked down the street to my best friends house. By the time I reached the Hummel house, Burt was sitting in his big chair downstairs waiting for Kurt.  
>"you look nice b" he said affectionately. When you've known the kid since kindergarten, you get to the point where there parents (or in this case parent) are your other parents. "he's upstairs" I nodded and ran up the stairs to my best friends room. I knocked and he screamed to come in. I cracked the door and stood there smiling. He looked beautiful. I walked in and sat on his bed. I sat there smiling as Kurt went on about he still needed to polish his shoes or something, just letting the sound of his voice run over me. My mind began to wander about me and Kurt. All the times we've been through. From the epic nerf gun battles, to failing lifeskills together there are lots of great memories. But I began thinking about the future. I imagined Kurt and me sharing a dorm room, sharing an apartment, crying when I left for my summer trip. I began thinking of how gorgeous He looked, how his pants fit him really well, how I just wanted to lean over and... And kiss him. The thought never occurred to me. I looked at my friend and couldnt help but concentrate on his lips. I watched them as he talked, as he fixed his hair. Which reminded me. "save my hair!" I cried out in terror. Kurt looked at me closely, then turned away to get something for my hair.<p>

Kurt

Omigosh his hair is gorgeous. Gorgeous. And so soft looking. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I stopped and turned away from Blaine. I'd never though of him like that. I mean I knew he was gay. And he knew I wasn't straight. I swallowed and went to get some product for blaine to distract myself. I couldn't think of him like that. Thats not how he sees me. I returned and began working the product into his hair. His hair is so soft. Im not allowing him to use gel ever again.

Blaine

His hands are playing with my hair, fixing it with his magic fingers. Kurt leans a little closer to fix something...

Kurt

And blaine grabs my tie and pulls me a little closer. My breath hitches as We look at each other. In unison, we both lean in

Blaine

And our lips crash together. They dance together and it just feels so natural and I don't want to break away. But we actually have graduation.

Kurt

I hate graduation because it's what's stopping us. Blaine breaks the seal as he pulls back. We both stare again for a while. Blaine pipes up suddenly.  
>" I'm so sorry that was out of line your my best friend..." he continues ranting until I put a finger up to his lips.<p>

Blaine

And Kurt says the four most amazing words. "I wanted to too" we stare and this time Kurt kisses me and it ends up that he's sitting on my lap. Kurt pulls away. "graduation" he gasps out. " more later?" I plead. He nods and grabs my hand then stops and falls to one knee. "Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?" I smile so big my face hurts. "forever and always" I answer, kissing him one last time before we become high schoolers. Maybe grAduation isn't so bad after all. I mean I get to look at my gorgeous boyfriend,and I got a boyfriend who happens 2 be my best friend. And I never would have gotten that without my hair needing to be nice for graduation. Thank you hair emergencies.


	2. Chapter 2

So because a certain violethillbeautiful keeps asking about this one shot I have decided to try to extend it to a two shot. It might not be the best but it's written just for you guys.

Blaine

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, knowing burt wouldn't mind... Hopefully. I mean he accepted kurt instantly, and when I felt better telling Burt than my parents, he seemed fine with it, just a little confused as to why I told him instead of my parents. Anyway we reached the end of the stairs and found Burt... and my mom. I gulped and went to drop Kurt's hand, but he held it tight.  
>"hi Julia" Kurt said to my mom, waving with his free hand. "doesn't blaine's hair look great?" my mom looked at me, then at Kurt, then back at me. She smiled shyly.<br>"So you two are an item?" I nodded. She walked partially up the stairs and hugged me. "It doesn't really surprise me. Blaine, I will always love and accept you, no matter what. Just do me one favor? Don't break his heart." Kurt smirked. "that goes for you too Kurt" burt butted in. Kurt and me looked at each other and smiled.  
>"Now Blaine, your father might not be as accepting, but he will come around. I will work on him but you know he will always love you. Now you two are late to graduation, and Kurt! What have you been up to? Your hair is a mess!" Kurt blushes at the implication. I reach over and mess up his hair further.<br>"There. Perfect." Kurt slaps my hand away. My mom pulls me away to the car and brings me to graduation. Thanks to the weird computer program that decides who goes in what classes, me and Kurt ended up in the same homeroom and ironically are next to each other in the alphabet (Anderson, Hummel, etc). So we sat next to each other, subtly holding hands. The girl next to us (corinne johnson) didn't object. She is one of my best female friends, one who I had come out to. She leaned over to me. "So you two finally got together." (Kurt is also very close to her and had come out to her to.) "Congrats!" A teacher shushed her as the ceremony continued. I straightened my tie nervously in preparation of coming out to my dad. "I now present, the class of 2011!" The principal announced. Applause burst through the auditorium. In the midst of it all, I grab Kurt and hug him, squeezing him tight. I then throw my fist in the air and scream, because that's what 8th graders do when everything seems to go right. After filing off the stage, I find my dad. He puts his hand on my shoulder. So mom told him.  
>"Congratulations on graduating. And about Kurt? I'm not happy, but I'll work through it." Kurt walks up to me and my dad. Dad smiles at my lovely boyfriend. He leans over and whispers in my ear "But i'm glad it's him."<p> 


End file.
